


so hold me close and i'll surrender to your heart

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Wow, brief mentions of grinding, can't believe i wrote this??, excessive use of "i love you", i was going to write sin but i stopped, possible OOC?, really descriptive makeouts??, this is gross, tsukishima is in l o v e, yamagaychi and tsukishima gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kei is much more gentle with tadashi than people would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so hold me close and i'll surrender to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i really love tsukkiyama and for some reason i never write it?? here's your tsukkiyama  
> ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> also it's only implied but they're third years in this

kei and tadashi meet in secret as much as possible, even if it's unnecessary. when kei's parents are at home it's easy to be caught. it's easy to meet on weekends, though, because kei's parents are usually out on the weekends, at dinner parties or taking tours or going on business trips. his parents don't know that it's actually convenient, don't know how he's in a relationship with his best friend.

now tadashi and kei are sitting outside in the grass in kei's yard. the blonde is pointing out the stars, certain constellations they form. tadashi listens in silence as kei talks. he loves the sound of his voice; he would do anything to hear it. he has videos of kei on his phone to watch when he's upset. they were mostly taken discreetly when he was doing silly uncharacteristic things like making a cake with blueberries infused; things like sitting on his couch upside down. then there are some videos he took with kei's knowledge. his favorite is the one where kei is singing some english song.

"that's cygnus," kei says and points to a cluster of stars, leaning into tadashi's shoulder unconsciously. kei doesn't normally show affection around other people. that's why it's so special to the freckled boy. "it's one of the brightest constellations," he continues. tadashi knows all of this, but he loves kei talking about things he's passionate about. "nice," tadashi whispers and leans onto kei's head.

"you're listening, right?" kei asks, looking up at tadashi's freckled face. tadashi looks back at him and smiles. "yes, i am, tsukki! don't worry."

tsukishima gives a rare, authentic, affectionate smile. "good," he responds. he turns away again. "want to go back by the house?" kei asks. that usually means, "hey, want to go make out next to my house like one of those cheesy romantic movies?" and tadashi nods. he always gets really nervous about this for some reason, like someone will see them. but nobody will because it's around 11 PM, everybody will be inside and nobody will come next to the house, obviously. when kei stands, his face is tinted with a light shade of pink. it accentuates his features, making his features more noticeable, the blonde of his hair seeming more light and his eyes standing out among his skin.

kei reaches his arm out to tadashi and pulls him off of the ground, knowing that they both have grass stains on their pants, but they don't really care. nobody's going to see them, anyway. they walk from the front yard to the right side of the large house and settle down onto the cool grass and sit against the wall. tadashi notices that it's colder than the grass. "tadashi, you've been quiet," kei whispers. tadashi realizes just how close kei is. he's only a few inches away, but tadashi can see that he has concern for him just from the look in his brown eyes. he laces their fingers together and breathes lightly so he doesn't breathe in tadashi's face even if he brushed his teeth.

"nothing's wrong, tsukki, really. just nothing interesting happens without you," tadashi says, laughing. he sounds genuine, so kei let's it pass knowing that the other boy is okay, although he blushes a little bit knowing that he's always around when tadashi really enjoys life. "alright, i believe you." 

time seems to stand still, it always seems like it when they're together like this. it's intimate, peaceful. both boys liked the feeling of tranquil peace when they were alone together. "i love you, tadashi," kei whispers, bringing a hand to stroke along tadashi's jaw, admiring how it's was sharp, though not too sharp. once his fingers finish their path on tadashi's jaw, they travel to his cheek and admire the freckles there. the freckles seem like little stars on tadashi's skin. absentmindedly, he starts counting the little specks one by one. tadashi's eyes look down at kei's hand pointing to his freckles. 

"can i kiss you, tadashi?" kei asks after he pulls his hand away from tadashi's cheek. the answer is always yes, but kei still thinks it's important to ask, just to make sure. "yes, you can," tadashi says, and brings his lips to kei's own. they're soft as usual, and just a little bit chapped. their noses brush together slightly, so they adjust their faces, kei tilting his head to the side just the smallest bit. tadashi's lips feel soft. it's probably because he never forgets lip balm. seriously, the boy carries about two small tubes of it with him.

there's something about kissing outside that makes tadashi feel at peace with himself, like nothing will go wrong in his life. the way the warm summer breeze brushes against his skin feels good, he likes doing it. 

tadashi deepens the kiss, a bit of his tongue peeking from his lips and stroking along kei's, meaning he's mentally asking kei if he can continue. kei responds positively, reciprocating the action, but bolder. that was his way of kissing. tadashi was a shy kisser, he would always be nervous no matter how many times he's done it. kei, however, was the exact opposite. once he kissed someone, he would ask for permission, but he wasn't nervous after he did it. he also kissed more roughly, but not by that far. 

tadashi enjoys kei's kisses. 

he likes how kei pushes his tongue into his mouth gently, slowly coaxing tadashi's lips open. tadashi breaks the silence when kei licks the roof of his mouth. it's muffled, but it's still loud. kei pulls away, red faced. "you okay?" he asks, staring at tadashi's equally red face. 

"yeah, i'm good," tadashi confirms, pulling kei's face close to his own, but not letting their lips touch. he sticks his tongue out, a cue for kei to do the same, so he does. their tongues meet, and kei does have to admit that it does feel a little weird at first, but he grows used to it. soon enough, they're moving slowly against each other, bodies slightly warm. together they both pull away from each other for a moment to catch their breath. "love you, tsukki. love you so much," tadashi says, moving so that he's on kei's lap with kei sitting on the ground, against the house.

"tsukki..." tadashi whispers, hips brushing against the taller boy's own. kei groans, grinding against tadashi slightly with a darker face. "love you, tadashi," kei whispers into said boy's ear. he pulls away from him and leans in once more, capturing tadashi's lips again. he grabs tadashi's hips with his left hand and his face with his right.

tadashi can't believe he's doing this. if you had asked him two years ago in their first year, he would've denied anything about this. he still would, but he would always be more hesitant.

his eyes are closed as he's pulled in for another kiss. it's not rough. it's slow and sweet. it's not frantic. kei's hand gently rubs against his hips, as if he needs reassurance, but it's unknown what for. it's like a simple promise.

tadashi's hands wander into kei's light hair and lightly pull, causing kei to groan into tadashi's mouth. he can't deal with the slow pace they're moving at, so he thrusts his hips against tadashi's for the second or third time that night. their lips are still touching just barely, so tadashi presses his lips onto kei's, bolder. his nerves from only ten minutes earlier seemingly vanished. 

"is this okay?" kei asks and then pulls away.

"yes, just kiss me," tadashi responds, patience wearing away slowly, so kei complies with tadashi's request. their lips brush again, gently and softly, like ocean waves crashing against a sandy shore on a warm summer night.

tadashi's hand is still in kei's hair, not pulling, but pretty close. even though tadashi's eyes are closed as he kisses kei, kei doesn't want to shut his eyes.

he wants to revel in the beauty of tadashi, wants to stare at his face lit up by the moon, wants to run his hands all over tadashi.

he just wants to see tadashi.

the noises tadashi makes while kissing kei are quiet, as if he needs to be quiet. kei's sounds are louder, because he trusts that nobody will find them out.

he doesn't really mind what tadashi does as long as he's comfortable. contrary to popular belief, he really cares about some people. one of those people just so happens to be his best friend, tadashi. 

tadashi opens his mouth a little, pushing his tongue out and pressing it past kei, who returns it, so now their lips aren't even touching anymore. it's all just tongue. tadashi knows what hinata would say, something like "ew, gross!" or "you did that with stingyshima?" and tadashi would just laugh, but not even hinata knows about their relationship. 

they probably have noticed, though, how different kei acts to tadashi compared to other people.

kei and tadashi both just hope that their parents don't find out, otherwise they'd probably be kicked out of their homes. they don't like thinking of that.

tadashi pulls away and sees that kei's eyes were open slightly.  _does that mean he's not interested? oh my god..._

"why were your eyes open? " tadashi asks, trembling. kei knows how insecure tadashi is, no matter what is said, he can't help it. 

kei leans forward and kisses tadashi's forehead. "because i like to look at you, it's nice." when tadashi makes it obvious about how he feels about himself, kei compliments him, and they're always true. even when he was feeling good, kei made it a habit to compliment him.

"are you sure?" tadashi asks, pressing his forehead to kei's. 

"very sure. you should know that by now," kei whispers. 

"i should, but i don't," tadashi responds, shaking his head slowly. 

the next words that leave kei's mouth leave tadashi speechless.

"tadashi, you're beautiful. your voice is like a flower, delicate and beautiful, and your freckles are stars. you're a canvas, beautifully painted. important. i've seen your eyes when the sun is setting. damn, tadashi, you're so beautiful." 

there is no blush on kei's face; he's not embarrassed to say that. he's proud to say it, proud to be with tadashi.

tadashi's eyes are wide, face red with his mouth agape. "i think i believe you," he says, averting his eyes and staring down at the grass they're sitting in. 

"good," kei responds, pressing a kiss to tadashi's jaw, lingering for a moment before moving onto his throat. against tadashi's throat, kei whispers, "beautiful." 

tadashi closes his eyes, overwhelmed by everything kei says to him. 

now kei's not at his throat anymore, but he's staring directly into tadashi's eyes. "want to go inside?" he asks. tadashi nods, still possessing a light pink shade on his cheeks.  _cute_ , kei thinks. tadashi stands up, allowing kei to rise as well. he grabs onto kei's hand, smiling. 

"are you hungry?" kei asks. 

"yeah."

"you want to bring food out here?"

"yeah, let's do it!"

so kei and tadashi come back outside with a cake from the fridge. kei's mother didn't say not to eat it, so he figured it was okay. they also brought out two plates and forks.

kei listens to tadashi talk about a cat that visits his window commonly. 

"she's a calico cat, and i usually let her in. she first came to my window when it was raining!" tadashi says enthusiastically. "i hope i can keep her."

it's cute, how tadashi talks so fondly about the cat. he wants to adopt a cat with tadashi, but he also wants to buy a house with him. 

kei is curious about the cat, how old it is. "how old is it?" he asks, eating a little bit of cake quietly.

tadashi hums in thought. "uh... probably around six months. why?"

if a cat is alone too long at that age, she could die easily. "she needs to live with someone. if she doesn't get proper care, she'll die." 

the thought scares tadashi, just a young kitten alone. "could you keep her for me?" 

kei nods. he'd do anything for tadashi. 

"thank you, tsukki!" tadashi yells before hugging kei. hesitantly, he hugs back. tadashi buries his face into kei's neck, inhaling. he smells like that men's perfume from those weird commercials. he still likes it, though. "you're welcome," kei says.

"so... what should we do now?" tadashi asks, running his hands against kei's back. 

"i don't know. i'm kind of tired. let's go inside."

"wait, kiss me again!" tadashi commands, pulling away from the hug he held kei in.  _why not?_ kei thinks, smiling. he presses his lips against tadashi's, enjoying the familiar feeling. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is really ooc but i like it ?? why?? maybe i just like tsukkiyama.  
> ＼(;´□｀)/ i feel like the ending was rushed yikes


End file.
